la dernière larme
by princessed
Summary: Karin repense à de tristes souvenirs. Cette fic fait référence à la saison 1.


Synopsis : Karin repense à de tristes souvenirs. Cette fic fait référence à la saison 1.

Disclaimer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que Karin Kurosaki ou que les autres personnages, quels qu'ils soient. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_La dernière larme_

Je me souviendrai toujours du jour où on a appris que notre maman est morte. Quand notre papa l'a su, il est allé au commissariat en nous laissant tous les trois, Ichigo, Yuzu et moi. C'était la première fois qu'il nous laissait comme ça, sans baby-sitter. Normalement, on aurait dû se sentir fiers et heureux mais au lieu de ça, on s'est sentis mal. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Pour moi, à l'époque, « mort », ça ne voulait rien dire. Je m'imaginais vraiment que quand quelqu'un était mort, on l'envoyait à l'hôpital, on lui faisait des piqûres et il rentrait chez lui guéri. Notre maman ne pouvait pas disparaître à jamais, c'était tout simplement impossible. J'avais besoin qu'elle vienne dans ma chambre et me prenne dans ses bras quand je faisais des cauchemars la nuit. J'avais besoin qu'elle console tous mes chagrins. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer de vivre sans ma maman.

On a attendu comme ça, tous les trois. Au bout d'un moment, Ichigo s'est levé sans dire un mot, est allé chercher un jeu de cubes et l'a posé au milieu du salon, comme pour dire : « jouez, les filles, je sais que vous aimez bien ce jeu, jouez. » Seulement, il avait l'air tellement sinistre que ça ne donnait pas envie de jouer. Yuzu et moi, on s'est quand même forcées à empiler les cubes, pour ne pas ajouter à la tristesse de notre grand frère. Il semblait tellement malheureux que ça faisait peur.

Et puis le ventre d'Ichigo s'est mis à gargouiller. Il a allumé la télé et a vu que le journal télé avait commencé, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était l'heure de manger. Je me disais que ce n'était pas possible, que maman allait rentrer pour préparer le repas puisque personne à part elle ne savait bien cuisiner. La seule à avoir des notions, c'était Yuzu parce qu'elle aimait bien regarder maman s'affairer dans la cuisine. Elle disait toujours que quand elle serait grande, elle voulait être tout comme maman. Seulement, voilà, quelqu'un de notre âge ne pouvait pas préparer un repas, et puis pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait puisque notre maman ne pouvait pas être morte ?

Mon ventre aussi s'est mis à gargouiller. Yuzu nous a dévisagés l'un après l'autre, après quoi elle a serré les dents et a pris le chemin de la cuisine, comme un petit soldat qui part au combat. Une fois devant les fourneaux, elle a attrapé un livre de cuisine, regardé les illustrations, sorti du pain, des restes de repas de la veille, et en peu de temps, on s'est trouvés devant un buffet froid improvisé. J'étais stupéfaite. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que ma sœur pouvait faire ça !

Pour tout dire, je me sentais un peu jalouse. Yuzu venait de se montrer beaucoup plus forte que moi ou que n'importe qui. Combien d'enfants de cinq ans auraient pu réaliser un exploit pareil ? J'aime énormément ma petite sœur mais à ce moment-là, je me suis sentie un peu désavantagée, c'est clair. Et puis, le fait que c'était elle qui nous faisait un repas ne faisait que confirmer l'absence de notre maman. D'une certaine façon, c'était un peu comme si elle l'enterrait devant nous.

Papa est rentré au moment où Ichigo mettait le couvert. Il nous a pris dans ses bras, nous a dit que nous étions des enfants formidables et que demain, on n'irait pas à l'école. Pour la première fois, il a empoigné Ichigo et l'a jeté à terre en expliquant qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne à se bagarrer. Yuzu a été choquée. Moi, j'ai compris pourquoi il venait de faire ça : il voulait que notre frère devienne fort et nous protège en tant qu'aîné.

Je me suis sentie rejetée. Ichigo se trouvait dans le rôle du mâle protecteur, Yuzu devenait une maman de substitution attentionnée, et moi, qu'est-ce que j'étais censée faire ? J'ai eu envie de pleurer mais je me suis retenue. Pendant toute mon enfance, j'avais été Karin la pleurnicheuse, Karin la 'tite fifille à sa maman qui sait rien faire toute seule'. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer comme ça. Il fallait que je sois forte, que je garde l'œil sec quoi qu'il arrive et quoi que je ressente. Ma famille ne s'inquiéterait plus jamais pour moi.

On a dîné en silence. Je ne saurais pas dire quel goût avait le repas préparé par ma sœur : on lui a tous dit que c'était bon par politesse mais quand bien même j'aurais eu le meilleur dîner du monde devant moi, il m'aurait semblé insipide. On s'est brossé les dents et papa nous a bordés dans notre lit. En fait, il m'a bordée tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus bouger, l'animal !

Il est sorti, un long moment s'est écoulé, et puis Yuzu s'est mise à pleurer. Elle avait gardé son calme pendant toute la soirée et c'était maintenant qu'elle craquait ! J'ai essayé de la calmer mais elle répétait « je veux maman, je veux maman ! » Je ne voulais pas que Papa et Ichigo l'entende alors j'ai desserré mes draps à grand-peine et je lui ai dit de me rejoindre dans mon lit. Elle a sangloté comme ça pendant un moment, les bras crispés autour de moi, la tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

Ça me fait un peu honte de dire ça mais j'ai jubilé pendant un bref instant. Tout compte fait, Yuzu n'était pas si forte que ça ! Et puis, je me suis reprise. Ma petite sœur chérie allait avoir besoin de moi, il faudrait que je sois forte pour elle, qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur moi à chaque fois qu'elle verserait une larme. Moi, je ne pleurerais plus jamais. Même si je devais me sentir très seule, ma petite Yuzu allait pouvoir compter sur moi.

Pendant les années qui ont suivi, Yuzu est pratiquement devenue la mère de famille. C'est elle qui s'occupe des repas, de l'intendance et de la plus grande partie du ménage. Ichigo et moi, on se charge de ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire, comme changer les ampoules (elle est trop petite) ou nettoyer sous les meubles (elle a vu une araignée un jour et depuis, ça lui fait peur).

En fait, on a tous beaucoup grandi depuis la mort de maman. Ichigo est devenu plus indépendant, quant à moi, j'ai tout changé dans ma vie. Je fais partie d'une équipe de foot, maintenant, même que je l'ai souvent fait gagner. Papa s'en fiche complètement mais pour tout dire, je préfère qu'il s'en fiche. L'aîné est privilégié, la benjamine est chouchoutée, et moi, qui suis l'enfant du milieu (à une heure près mais quand même), j'ai la chance d'avoir le plus de liberté. Je suis seule, mais libre.

Il n'y a que quand Ichigo annonce qu'il voit des fantômes que je me sens mal. Ça me rappelle la façon dont on a perdu maman. Yuzu aimerait bien pouvoir les voir, elle aussi, et quand elle le dit, j'essaie toujours de manœuvrer pour l'en dissuader. Je lui balance que si on n'a pas envie de les voir, ils n'existent pas, point barre.

En fait, j'ai un petit peu peur pour ma sœur. Sur certains points, elle est encore un bébé. J'ai le sentiment que les histoires de fantômes, ça peut être dangereux et qu'elle est encore trop fragile pour pouvoir se défendre si jamais ce genre de choses tournait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à Yuzu, c'est pour ça que j'essaie discrètement de l'éloigner de tout ce qui est obscur et incompréhensible. En fait, je veux tout faire pour la protéger.

J'ai déjà perdu ma mère. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre ma sœur.

_La fin…_

Ps : J'en suis encore aux deux premières saisons de Bleach (jusqu'à l'arc sur les Bounts). Si vous voulez commenter, ce serait sympa d'éviter les spoilers, quels qu'ils soient. Merci d'avance.


End file.
